Honey, Honey Do You Love Me?
by Warriorlass
Summary: This is a NorwayXreader request for LittleMissHobbitFace. So I hope you enjoy this! I love reviews! X3


Norway idly sat on the couch doodling, there were never any games that he liked to play at America's house because there were a lot of games involving intimacy. And of course he didn't want to 'let loose a little' and end up kissing Italy or get locked into a closet with Germany.

There was a knock at the door and you came in, "HEY! _'S FINALLY HERE! YOU'RE LATE!" America exclaimed though with a bright and happy smile on his face. Norway's heart almost skipped a beat, his blood rushed and his mind was spinning a mil a minute! You were here!

You laughed and greeted everyone giving them all hugs and kisses in a friendly fashion. You walked over to him and did the same. But he was too shy to do the same back, "Uh…um…hi." He uttered looking away from you. You looked a little disappointed that he didn't want to hug you back; well then again you knew this would happen because he never did.

"Yeah, hi Norway."

"Okay, so we can start the games over now since you're here." America laughed.

You brightened up, "Okay!"

Norway slid into a chair in the big circle of chairs around the middle of the room, ditching his sketchbook, "I would like to play now."

The others exchanged glances unsure at first what to make of his sudden transformation. "Alright so the first game is Honey, Honey. I will demonstrate how to play." America said and then got up and walked over to England, sat seductively on his lap and tilted England's chin up and said passionately, "Honey, honey do you love me?" England with a straight face responded, "Honey, honey I love you, but you cannot make me smile."

"See? England won because he didn't smile." America explained.

You and Norway nodded the latter having not paid attention to the rules before. So since England won, he started by going to someone else, and after a bit it finally became you're turn. You walked over to Norway sat on his lap and whispered into his ear, "Honey, honey do you love me?"

Norway then said with a straight face, "Hon," He paused then began again turning a little pink, "Honey, honey I lo-," a slight twitch cracked at his face, "love you…but-but you can't m-make me smile." He said and then burst out laughing with dark red blush. Everyone was astounded that for once he was smiling!

Now everyone understood, Norway _liked_ you, he _really _liked you.

When everyone had a turn to be the victim and the pursuer, they went on to the next game. Spin the bottle!

The bottle landed on you, "_, truth or dare, remember you only get one pass." America said.

You nodded and said, "Truth."

America then paused as he thought about a truth, then grinned, "Have you ever wanted to go on a date with Norway?"

You blushed beet red and said, "Pass!"

Everyone laughed knowingly, so the two in question really were in love with each other, but you were both to shy to say anything.

"Okay then, I dare you to-," America whispered into your ears and your eyes went wide and your face turned crimson, "WH-WHAT! Can I go back to the truth!"

America and the others laughed, "No way, you passed it!"

You looked extremely nervous and flustered and then you went to Norway and sat on him seductively and gave him a small hickie before dashing back to your seat, now Norway was also crimson red.

"Time to play the pocky game!" America said and Japan handed him a box of the delectable chocolate treats.

"We'll start with Norway at receiving end and maybe…how about you Italy?" America said.

"N-NO!" Norway said but the game had begun and Norway broke off as soon as possible without it making him look like a chicken.

Finally it was your turn and you chomped it down and then you neared Norway's mouth, and your lips brushed each other's and then you kissed him enough to take the last bite that was in his mouth already. Then you swallowed and were now glowing bright with blush, but exclaimed happily, "I won!"

The nations were in silent shock, you had actually gotten all the way to the end!

"Uh…um…Time to play 7 minutes in heaven then…" America mumbled still stunned by this sudden turn of events.

"_, go into the closet and we'll select someone to come in after you." America ordered. You nodded and did so.

"Go on Norway!"

"This is your chance!"

"We choose you."

The others insisted that he go in after you, quietly.

"Wh-why me?" Norway asked.

"Are you serious? Everyone knows you're practically in love with her. Besides do you want someone else to go in and make a move on your girl?" America hissed lightly.

"Not practically, I am in-!" Norway stopped and then finished, "I-I'll do it."

Everyone nodded and clapped and Norway slipped into the closet.

"W-Who's there?" You asked and got up and accidentally touched something that was hard beneath denim- _OH!_ You snatched your hand away, "I'm so, so sor-,"

Norway cut you off with a kiss, you're little accident drove him over the edge and he was now kissing you deeply and unzipping your pants and driven by an even mixture of lust and love he slid his hand down your pants and massaged your fork feeling your desire for him pooling at the bottom of your panties. "I want you." He whispered into your ear.

"Wh-what?" You whispered in shock.

"Please agree to be my girlfriend, and tonight I'll make it worth your while, I'm head over heels in love with you _."

You grinned and kissed him, "Whatever you want Norway, 'cause I'm in love with you too."

"Really?"

"To the bottom of my heart."

"So…that truth would be..."

"Yeah, I have always wanted to go on a date with you."

He smiled and caressed your cheek, "Then I swear I won't disappoint you. But I think time is coming up." Norway said and buttoned your pants up again.

The door opened in just the nick of time, as Norway was backing up from you, America was at the door and groaned, "Didn't anything happen?"

"Nothing you need to be aware of." Norway assured him, with a sly smile to you, that said more than enough.

That night, you walked hand-in-hand with him over to his house.


End file.
